Quelques défis
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Pour vous qui cherchez des sujets de fanfictions, voici quelques défis. Ils peuvent aussi n'être que des sources d'inspiration, et n'être vu que comme des idées de base, n'ayant pas forcément à être respectées...


« Harry Potter a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Vous-Savez-Qui vaincu par un bébé ! »

« Un enfant de 1 an et 3 mois vainc un des plus grands mages noirs ! »

« Après 3 ans de terreur, et des milliers de victimes, le mage noir se révèle incapable de vaincre un enfant ! »

_Titres des principaux journaux sorciers le 1 novembre._

« Black innocent ! »

« Le coup de bluff le plus foiré de toute l'histoire de l'humanité ! »

« Le Véritassérum révèle tout ! »

« Le fidélitas ne protège pas d'un mauvais gardien ! »

_Titre des principaux journaux sorciers le 16 novembre._

« Fait comme un rat ! »

« Le rat mis en cage ! »

« La peste arrêtée ! »

« Le traitre trahi ! »

_Titre des principaux journaux sorciers le 1 janvier._

« Black et Lestrange, ou comment la haine peut dégénérer »

« Un auror tue sa cousine mangemorte ! »

« Toujours purs, toujours fratricides ! »

« Les nargoles témoignent ! »

_Titre des principaux journaux sorciers le 2 janvier._

Comme vous pouvez le comprendre, ce défi sera un U.A. Sirius Black s'occupe de Harry, innocenté grace au véritassérum, tandis que Pettigrow est capturé suite aux indications données par Karkarof. Le 1 janvier, Bellatrix lance un doloris sur Harry, mais ne repère pas son cousin, qui la tue d'un avada informulé dans le dos. Malgré tout, la souffrance de l'Avada laisse de profondes séquelles. Harry, dès qu'il est en age d'apprendre, est passionné par les magies de protection et de combat (dans lesquelles il excelle). Malgré cela, il garde en permanence la tête froide, n'attaquant que de manière détournée, même s'il n'a pas l'attitude froide d'un serpentard caractéristique. 3 adjectifs doivent pouvoir le définir : sage, rusé et habile.

Quand il rentrera à l'école, il ira chez serpentard, ayant pourtant des amis dans les 4 maisons : Neville a Pouffsouffle (ses parents ont eu sur lui une influence différente de celle de sa grand-mère, ainsi il est plus sur de lui, mais n'est pas tête brulée, et est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Hermione (et plus tard Luna) chez les Serdaigles (/!\ il apprendra vite à Hermione comment réutiliser son savoir (pas une miss je sais tout)), et Fred et George à Gryffondor (suivis plus tard par Ginny).

Du côté de Serpentard, une lutte interne déchire la maison. D'un coté Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson et Bullstrode, de l'autre le reste (Greengrass, Rosier, …). Harry se joindra au deuxième groupe, neutre par rapport à Voldemort ou contre celui-ci, alors que le premier est pro-Voldemort.

/!\ il doit y avoir des gens de type mangemorts en proportions égales chez les serdaigles et les serpentards, et en proportions légèrement moindres chez les blaireaux et les lions.

Harry et son groupe (les gens situés plus haut+ Greengrass (stéréotype de la personne née de la haute noblesse (Drago en plus noble, en maitre de ses émotions, plus retords, et moins arrogant) )) Font partie d'un groupe de blague (à l'origine), mais qui dégénère (à partir de la cinquième année), en groupe de révolte contre le crapaud. Ils prennent alors la tête d'un mouvement révolutionnaire qui, une fois les sept années finies, se rajoute à la guerre entre Voldemort et le ministère, faisant en sorte qu'une certaine égalité reste entre les deux, et qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possibles. ILS N'AIDENT PAS LE MINISTERE. A la fin (victoire de Voldemort, mais dont l'armée est quasi inexistante), ils sortent de l'ombre, et renversent Voldy.

Remarque générale : Harry doit passer ses ASPICS.

Le groupe peut être torturé, amputé, … Mais aucun de ses membres ne peut être tué avant la bataille finale.

Harry est un jeune homme sur de lui, capable d'autodérision, mais aussi de blagues très élaborées, qui ne semble jamais touché par les humiliations et les paroles blessantes. (Cependant, notamment en cas de romance, il peut ne s'agir que d'une façade, et Harry peut finalement se révéler comme quelqu'un de sensible, profondément blessé par tout cela). Si un duel est engagé contre lui, il l'accepte, mais prend ses précautions (ex de la première année : Harry va dans la salle des trophées après avoir lancé un charme de révélation). Au niveau magie, Harry est extrêmement fort en avance dans la partie défense, sortilèges, et attaque. En métamorphose, potions et autres, il est comme les élèves normaux.

Harry a été tant marqué par le doloris qu'il veut venir en aide à toute personne qui souffre. Il n'aidera toutefois que par des moyens détournés.


End file.
